


So Cold

by AliAbabwa



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Could be interpreted as one sided or mutual Brinky, Depression, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Loneliness, M/M, POV Second Person, Very Much Open To Interpretation, no happy ending, or simply platonic friendship, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliAbabwa/pseuds/AliAbabwa
Summary: “It’s not fair.” You would say to yourself as you stare into your aged visage in the glass, lost in the unfamiliar reflection.“But when has life ever been fair to me?” No longer could you see that inquisitiveness, that desire, that fire in your eyes. All that remained was the deceiving hollow soul that reflected in the tear-stained glass, the scratches and marks leaving no room to see your true self anymore. You are just a shell of who you had once been so long ago.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Kudos: 39





	So Cold

You sit there, dominated by a profound sadness, fatigue engraved upon your worn face. You warm your hands against the concentrated fire from the bunsen burner, your expression stoic as always. The sorrow within grew more profound with the passing time spent in this quiet, abandoned lab. With nothing but the company of the solemn cage bars that simply revived the memories of the losses you have suffered, you survive but do not live.

“It’s not fair.” You would say to yourself as you stare into your aged visage in the glass, lost in the unfamiliar reflection.

“But when has life ever been fair to me?” No longer could you see that inquisitiveness, that desire,  _ that fire in your eyes _ . All that remained was the deceiving hollow soul that reflected in the tear-stained glass, the scratches and marks leaving no room to see your true self anymore. You are just a shell of who you had once been so long ago.

Streaming tears cleanse your white-furred cheeks, the droplets forging their way downward, consequently blurring your vision with waves of sadness and grief. The salty release calmly flows into your mouth so that you can taste and savor your own bitter sorrow.

You close your eyes and you remember. His smile. His voice. Memories flood back into your head as you struggle to remain standing under the force of your recollection. The carefree, bubbly mouse that had exited your life so abruptly fill your every waking moment. His absence has left you vulnerable and so terribly lonely. You’re cold without his warmth nearby. Trapped in the nightmare that was your reality now. 

And it is here that you are left reminiscing and indulging in your past, ignoring your unverified future and leaving behind your now empty dreams.

Your sadness is a hollowness and you were uncertain what was worse. Sometimes the hollowness was a shell, holding in a thousand oceans of tears. But more often than not the ocean morphed into a thousand shards of glass that painfully wedged between your soul and body. It hurt. Sometimes emotion peered its way through the thorny brambles of your hear, showing its face for a mere moment before fleeing once more to your darkened heart.

Sometimes you were somebody. Somebody in pain and sadness, but at least somebody. But other times you were nobody and you simply felt nothing. You barely existed at all.

This was the scariest part.

All you are now is sadness, every other emotion long since having been pushed from your torn being. Where there was once love, light and laughter-all birthed from your companionship with your associate-now lies an aching hollowness that simply couldn’t be filled. Once upon a time, you had great, splendid dreams of grandeur. But now your hopes have been crushed beneath the heel of your friend’s cold absence. All you could feel now was that hollow, numbing pain.

In many ways, the numb, emptiness was a blessing. You used to cry. Every day and every second. But now it’s just the emptiness. You are grateful. You do not wish to feel.

It only you had been stronger. Better.  _ Perfect _ . Then you could have stopped him.

But you are useless and worthless. Your dreams of ruling the world now mere fantasies revisited rarely beneath the moonlit night as you pondered over what once was and never would be again.

Your friend is gone and you are alone, all because you were too selfish.

It’s all your fault. Are you happy now? He’s gone because of you. 

You close your eyes.

You feel so cold.

This lab no longer feels like home.

You take a deep breath.

You decide to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "So Cold" by Ben Cocks. Decided to try my hand at second person writing and of course it led to Brain angst smh. It's implied that Pinky left and Brain lost all inspiration and motivation to take over the world without him. It's very open to interpretation by the reader; whether Pinky left willingly or died, whether it's implied past Brinky or one sided pining that was never confessed, etc. Hope you enjoyed suffering!


End file.
